


One step at a time

by AnonBlueberry (hippydeath)



Series: Twit Fics [6]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Competent Jaskier | Dandelion, Gen, Hugs, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippydeath/pseuds/AnonBlueberry
Summary: Yennefer isn't a hugging sort of person. Jaskier intends to change that. Subtly.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Twit Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780849
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	One step at a time

**Author's Note:**

> And another hug prompt! "Yennefer hating being hugged under most circumstances, realising that she doesn’t actually mind if Jaskier/Dandelion hugs her."

Hugs aren't a thing Yennefer does.

Not easily; she didn't get them a lot as a child, Aretuza was certainly not full of them, and for all the time she and Istredd spent wrapped around each other, simple, honest hugs were never really a part of it. She's too prickly, she thinks. All sharp edges now to keep the world at bay.

And Geralt, well, he's as bad as she is.

She sometimes tries with Ciri, she's seen how free and easy Jaskier is with his affection for the girl, knows that children need that, but it always feels stilted and awkward.

She's with them now, trailing around after them like she has nothing better to do because in all honesty, she doesn't.

They're moving from a to b, taking odd jobs, and it's strange how the simple nomadic life seems to suit them.

They're in a small town, settled for the evening with another bard playing the taproom. Geralt is losing at gwent with Ciri peering over his shoulder, when Jaskier stands and offers his hand to her.

"A dance?" He asks and for some reason she agrees.

It's fun, she realises, and when they're done, Jaskier just a little out of breath, he throws his arm over her shoulder and pulls her into a one armed hug and, it's not terrible, she realises.

It happens a few more times, as though the bard has finally lost all fear of her, and she finally accepts that it's actually nice.

"Relax," he pants against her shoulder as he crushes her into a hug, ignoring the blood on both of them and the stench of monster guts not too far away. "We're all in one piece," he holds her tight and she realises, as she wraps her arms around him that she's shaking and that this solid, physical comfort is what she needs.

Simple, human contact with no magic buzzing against her skin, no lust or fear of what the other will do or think. Just, touch.

She leans in, and she can feel Jaskier smile.

"There, knew you had it in you! "

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/anon_blueberry) or [Tumblr](https://anonymousblueberry.tumblr.com/), I take prompts and have dumb opinions about food!


End file.
